Pat Evans
Summary Pat's earring collection is the envy of womankind. Since her pre-Walford days as gangster’s moll to underworld kingpin Johnny Allen, she's ploughed through a veritable herd of husbands, lovers - and even paying customers. She’s clearly a first-class survivor who means business. Pat once ran a B&B, then ran over a teenager whilst on the meter and over the limit at her PatCabs business. The boot (or was it the bumper?) was on the other foot several years later, when Roxy knocked her over. Pat’s always had a love-hate relationship with ex-hubby Frank Butcher’s wayward daughter, Janine. They’ve both graduated from the school of hard knocks, although Pat’s killer instinct for survival thankfully doesn’t cross as many lines as Janine’s. Pat’s arch rival over the years has been Peggy Mitchell – they fought for Frank’s attention and have been at each others’ throats on numerous occasions since. However, the rivalry has softened into a sort of friendship over the years. The pair recently cemented their amicable relationship by getting drunk and disorderly behind the wheel of an ice cream van in a hospital car park. In Albert Square, if Pat isn’t related to you, she’ll be up in your business. If you’re homeless, she’ll take you in (and mix you up a Pink Lady at her cocktail bar). As far as Walford’s concerned, if you have Pat on your side, you’re made. She is the (diamonte-studded, gold plated, married four times) jewel in Walford’s crown. Pat's Life on the Square Pat comes to Walford in June 1986, to tell Pete that he is not Simon's father. Many arguments erupt, but Lou is quick to step in and she convinces a devastated Pete that Simon is his. Later in the year however, when Pat starts work as barmaid in The Queen Vic, it emerges that Lou thinks Simon is the product of an affair Pat had with Kenny. Lou is adamant that Pat should keep this secret and not upset her close-knit family. However, Pete's sister Pauline (Wendy Richard) overhears and tells Pete everything. Pat lives up to her promiscuous reputation and, with encouragement from Mehmet Osman (Haluk Bilginer), ends the year prostituting herself. Animosity between Pat and Pete continues. When Pat is assaulted in February 1987 — left unconscious and close to death in the middle of the Square — Pete is prime suspect in the police investigation. He is later cleared when the real culprit, the Walford attacker, is caught. The arrival of Kenny Beale in 1988 brings the question of Simon's parentage to the fore once again. Pat informs Simon and the Beale brothers that she does not know which of them is the real father, adding further confusion. She also says that Den Watts is a possibility. Pat later rules Den out, but demands that he sleep with her, or she will tell people that he is the father. In July that year, a dying Lou pleads with Pat to finally come clean to Simon. Pat reveals that Brian Wicks, the man that Simon had believed to be his stepfather, is actually his biological father. Following Lou's death, Pat forms a close friendship with her former foe, Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth), Pete's second wife. Both find they had a common bond, with the dominance of Lou and Pete in their lives. Frank comes back into Pat's life in 1987. June has died and he and Pat reunite, taking over tenancy of The Queen Vic public house. Pat struggles as stepmother to Frank's children, particularly Janine, who hates Pat. On 22 June 1989, Pat and Frank marry in cockney style, driving out of Albert Square in a horse drawn cart. By the end of the year, the Butchers have moved from The Vic to the B&B across the Square, which Pat runs while Frank opens a used car-lot. Despite family and marital problems, Frank and Pat are happy until 1992, when they begin to struggle financially, forcing them to sell the B&B. Pat tries to turn their fortunes around by starting her own cab firm, PatCabs. However, disaster strikes on Christmas eve that year, when Pat — whilst doing a short run for a regular customer — hits a teenage girl with her car. When breathalysed, she is found to be just over the limit. On New Year's Eve, Pat is devastated when the girl dies and finds it hard to cope with the guilt, particularly when she is confronted by the girl's grieving mother. When Pat appears in court, she is given a 6-month prison sentence. In the autumn Pat returns, but by then the Butchers are in financial ruin. In desperation, Frank pays Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden) to torch the car-lot in an insurance scam. When this goes wrong and a homeless boy dies, Frank has a breakdown, and in April 1994, he leaves the Square, abandoning Pat and his children without warning, leaving Pat destitute and heartbroken. Eventually, Frank's daughter Diane (Sophie Lawrence) brings news that Frank is alive and has merely run away, so Pat begins getting on with her life. Car-dealer Roy Evans (Tony Caunter) is attracted to Pat, but early attempts to woo her get him nothing but refusals. Pat later softens and goes on a cruise with him, although she makes it quite clear that sex is not on offer. Her carnal abstinence turns out to be blessing for Roy, as he later admits he is impotent and can offer nothing more than platonic love. Pat is relieved to discover that, for once, a man wants something from her other than sex. In November 1995, Roy moves in with Pat, but in December Frank returns to reclaim his wife. Pat finds it hard to contain her rage and emotion upon seeing her estranged husband, but despite him stirring up old feelings, she opts to remain with Roy. Roy and Pat marry in 1996. Pat and Roy weather money problems, Roy's ill-health and depression, brought on by his jealousy of Pat and Frank's shared past, which almost makes him commit suicide in 1999. Pat finally convinces Roy that it was him she wants, although she finds it hard to let go of Frank completely. Frank goes on to marry Peggy Mitchell (Barbara Windsor), but he begins to have second thoughts in 2000 after realising that he still loves Pat. Whilst the Butchers and the Evanses are holidaying in Spain, Frank seduces Pat and they sleep together. Pat tries to end the affair upon their return, but when Frank turns up on her doorstep naked (apart from a comedy bow-tie), she realises that she had never stopped loving him either. Their affair continues and they eventually decide to elope to Manchester. They are due to depart on Guy Fawkes Night in November 2000, but Pat starts to have second thoughts. It is too late however, as Peggy has already discovered Frank's dear John letter. Peggy shames the cheating duo by reading the letter to the entire pub, and then slaps both Frank and Pat in full view of everyone. Peggy throws Frank out and he leaves Walford without Pat. Roy evicts Pat, leaving her penniless and homeless. Roy later asks Pat for a divorce, but when she decides to emigrate to New Zealand, he relents and takes her back, despite objections from his son Barry (Shaun Williamson). Grateful that Roy has given her a second chance, Pat is adamant that she will not mess things up a second time. However, in 2003, Roy discovers that Pat had been covering an affair between Barry's wife, Natalie (Lucy Speed), and Frank's son, Ricky (Sid Owen). Roy believes that Pat has again chosen Frank over him, because she decided to help Frank's offspring over his own. The stress leads to Roy's second and fatal heart attack. Roy dies intestate, leaving Pat bereft and homeless, as Barry — beneficiary of Roy's estate — evicts her. Pat moves into a bedsit. Frank's daughter, Janine, marries Barry and plans to con him out of all of his money and possessions. The day after the wedding, Janine confesses everything to her new husband, and pushes Barry down a cliff to his death. She later brags about it to a disgusted Pat, whilst in control of the Evanses' former house and business. Janine starts to bully Pat's friend Laura Beale (Hannah Waterman), and when Laura accidentally falls down the stairs and dies, Janine is arrested on suspicion of murder. Pat, Janine's only alibi, lies to the police, implicating Janine as revenge for Barry's killing. Pat is given a job at the bookies by gangster Andy Hunter (Michael Higgs) in 2004. They develop a rapport with each other, and when Andy is murdered in 2005, Pat is stunned to discover that he has left her his house in his will. Pat is summoned to be a witness for the prosecution at Janine's trial in December 2005, where she once again meets Frank who has returned after almost five years. Once again, Pat sleeps with Frank, but she soon realises that his primary motive is to convince her to alter her testimony at Janine's trial. Pat refuses, but after a subsequent talk with Laura's mother, Edwina Dunn, Pat realises that Janine being wrongly imprisoned for Laura's death would be an injustice, so she changes her testimony and Janine goes free. In February 2006, Pat, who is missing the company of a man in her life, begins flirting with Patrick Trueman (Rudolph Walker). Despite being married, Patrick cant resist the opportunity of a casual fling with Pat. However, they are seen together by Stacey Slater (Lacey Turner) who informs Patrick's wife Yolande (Angela Wynter), which ends the affair and ignites a feud between Pat and Yolande. In August 2007, Pat discovers her mother lied about the date of her sister Joan's death. She and a kindly stranger, Len Harker (Christopher Ellison), break into Joan's care home and eventually discover that Joan died only a few years earlier after marrying a man with Down's. Pat is touched to discover that Joan had often spoken of how much she loved her. In March 2008, Pat announces she is leaving Walford for Spain. However, she then receives news that Frank has died of cancer. She is devastated, and despite initial feuding, she and Peggy manage to support each other through Frank's funeral. Pat opts to remain in Walford when her granddaughter Bianca Jackson (Patsy Palmer) turns to her for help soon after, moving her four children in. Having reconciled with one grandchild, Pat severs her bond with another, when she discovers Steven Beale is hiding the whereabouts of his runaway sister, Lucy. Pat threatens to tell the truth to Lucy's father Ian (Adam Woodyatt) and is hit by Roxy Mitchell's (Rita Simons) car whilst trying to apprehend Steven. She spends time in hospital, where Steven attempts to smother her to death before she can tell Ian the truth. His plan fails, and Lucy returns to Ian. Pat has a heart-attack in 2010 amidst increasing animosity with her stepdaughter Janine. It is revealed that she has an underlying condition, and requires a pacemaker but refuses to have the operation. Janine manages to persuade Pat to have the pacemaker fitted and makes a full recovery. Disgusted with the litter in Albert Square, Peggy and Pat both decide to run for council. They are interviewed by journalist Harvey Freeman (Martin Jarvis) but eventually they both pull out of the election. Harvey secretly woos them both, causing various rows between the women when they find out. They both finally unite against Harvey and humiliate him in punishment. Pat and Peggy's friendship strengthens, so Pat is hurt when Peggy leaves Walford without saying goodbye, upset to lose her best friend. When Pat discovers that Janine stabbed herself in order to frame Stacey Branning (Lacey Turner), she disowns Janine and goes to New Zealand to visit Simon. She returns in April to find that Bianca is in prison and Whitney is missing. When Pat discovers Janine's gran, Lydia Simmonds, is staying with Janine, she believes that Janine is only interested in Lydia's inheritance and Janine jokingly admits this to Pat, although a close bond soon forms between Janine and Lydia. When Lydia dies in the night, Pat comforts Janine but later turns on her, believing that she killed Lydia to get her money, despite the fact Janine had already seen the will and knew that Lydia was donating her money to charity. When the police take Janine in for questioning over Lydia's death, Janine believes Pat phoned them, although it is later revealed that it was Ryan. Pat is still adamant that Janine murdered Lydia, which causes an emotional argument. When it is discovered that Lydia has changed her will and leaves her whole estate to Janine, Pat persuades Lydia's son Norman to contest the will. He initially agrees to do this, but after Janine agrees to share the money with Ricky, Pat convinces him to change his mind. Although Norman likes Pat and wants to see her again, Pat is oblivious to this. Relationships Len Harker When Shirley left Pat stranded on a trip to the coast, Len came to her rescue. Patrick Trueman Pat lured Patrick into a bit of slap and tickle. Roy Evans After Frank did a runner, Pat turned to reliable Roy and made him her fourth husband in 1996. He died of a heart attack in 2002. Frank Butcher Pat's teenage love first blossomed with Frank at Butlins. She married him in 1989. Pete Beale Pat's first husband. They wed in 1963 after Pat revealed that she was pregnant with his child (David). Brian Wicks Brian is Simon's dad. He became hubby number two in 1966. Pat came to Walford to escape his violent abuse. Kenny Beale Pat couldn't keep her hands off Pete's brother. Den Watts Pat and Den had a short fling sometime before 1985. Key Dates (19 Feb 1987) Being violently assaulted in 1987 by the Walford attacker. (23 Jun 1988) Taking over the tenancy of the Vic. (22 Jun 1989) Marrying Frank in grand East End style. (24 Dec 1992) Getting a six month prison term for drink driving after running over a girl who later died. (21 Nov 1996) Marrying the ever-dependable Roy. (05 Nov 2000) Facing the back of Peggy's hand when her affair with Frank was revealed. (17 Mar 2003) Roy’s death and Barry evicting her from the family home. (04 Mar 2005) Inheriting Andy Hunter’s house after his death. (17 Feb 2006) Her affair with Patrick being revealed to a packed pub by Stacey. (30 Jan 2007) Discovering that Kevin isn't Carly and Deano's real dad. (20 Aug 2007) Meeting Len Harker who helped her to find out the truth about her institutionalised sister, Joan. (31 Mar 2008) Learning that her former husband and soulmate, Frank, had passed away. (05 May 2008) Being knocked over by Roxy's jeep. (18 Dec 2008) Crashing Janine's wedding to David and revealing that it's a scam. (26 Feb 2009) Telling Ricky she plans to sell her cars and retire. (22 Jan 2010) Suffering a heart attack while having an arguement with Janine. (12 April 2010) Deciding to stand as councillor against Peggy. (29 April 2010) Starting to secretly date Harvey, as does Peggy. (03 June 2010) Getting revenge on Harvey's two-timing by throwing him out of the Vic naked! (19 Oct 2010) Finding out that Archie raped Stacey. (07 Dec 2010) Catching Ryan cheating on Janine as she accidentally sees a passionate clinch with Stacey. (09 Dec 2010) Revealing to a distraught Janine that she saw Ryan and Stacey kissing. (20 Dec 2010) Having her worst fears confirmed as Janine admits trying to kill Ryan. (20 Dec 2010) Has beer thrown in her face by an annoyed Kat. About Pam St Clement When not acting, her interests include horse-riding. She's also a patron of Veteran Horse Welfare. Pam is a keen conservationist and support several charities including the Global Wildlife Fund. Star sign: Taurus Eye colour: Blue Height: 1.68 First appearance: 12.06.1986 She is a qualified teacher. Pam and former co-star Ross KempGrant Mitchell have both appeared in Emmerdale. She appeared as Frau Heinitz in the 1980s BBC sci-fi seriesThe Tripods. She has also appeared in films: The Bunker, Hitler's SS: Portrait in Evil and Biggles: Adventures in Time.